


The Happiness Solution

by bexara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Kagami is miserably in love with both Aomine and Kuroko. Just when he thinks he is destined for perpetual heartbreak, something unexpected occurs.</p><p>***</p><p>They say if you fall in love with two people, you should choose the second because, by virtue of falling in love with him, you obviously didn’t love the first one enough.</p><p> </p><p>What complete and utter ********.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Happiness Solution

**Author's Note:**

> Still struggling to come back to the point where I can write easily again. Not sure if this one works, but I hope it does even if it's just a little. Sorry for any mistakes, I'll go back and fix them when I find them. Thanks for reading.Love, Bex.
> 
> PS: If you have made comments on my other works, I'm sorry I haven't responded. Recovering from this surgery has me beat down most days. When I do have a burst of energy, I try to get a little bit of writing down. I promise, though, I read all of them and love them from the bottom of my fangirl heart!

They say if you fall in love with two people, you should choose the second because, by virtue of falling in love with him, you obviously didn’t love the first one enough.

 

What complete and utter bullshit.

 

If Kagami didn’t love both Kuroko and Aomine, if he didn’t have these bone-deep, soul-shattering feelings for each of them, then he wouldn’t be so damned miserable all the fucking time.

 

The situation was made worse because the two oblivious assholes in question had somehow decided his apartment was the perfect hang out place on the weekends. No matter how rude he got, no matter how many times he tried to throw them out, Aomine would just smirk and Kuroko would just blink and then they would go back to reading or watching television or eating his food like they didn’t have a freaking care in the world.

 

Kagami was slowly, painfully going insane.

 

Hell, the two men were nothing alike, so it didn’t make sense, even to him, why he should carry the same torch for both of them. Kuroko was small and annoyingly polite and strong and fierce and had a heart so big he would take on the whole world just to get his best friend to smile again. And yeah, okay, he was pretty cute with those big blue eyes and his slender body. Kagami could see why he loved Kuroko. He’d saved Kagami from himself on more than one occasion, just like he’d saved Aomine.

 

And that brought up Aomine, who wasn’t just a dick but could sometimes be a whole bag of them. He was crass and rude and the king of arrogance, but sometimes, sometimes this other Aomine would peak through, the one Kuroko said was the real Aomine, the Aomine  _before_. This Aomine was funny and loyal and the smile he wore when they played basketball together was so full of wonder and joy that Kagami could barely look at him without smiling right back. He was also sexy as sin, with that voice and that body, topped by gorgeous midnight eyes made even more striking by the warm tones of his skin.

 

More than once, Kagami had woken up in the middle of the night, sheets a sweaty, tangled mess, boxers damp and sticky, the remnants of erotic dreams slithering like silk over his much too sensitive skin. Sometimes he dreamed of Kuroko, sometimes of Aomine, and sometimes  both of them appeared. Those dreams were the ones that tortured him the most. What kind of bastard not only loved more than one person, not only wanted to have sex with more than one person, but actually wanted to fuck both of them at the same time? Oh yeah, this bastard right here.

 

Most mornings, Kagami couldn’t even look at himself in the mirror without feeling sick, and his worst fear was that Kuroko and Aomine would find out.

 

Sure he had basketball to keep him busy. Battles to be won, defeats to be avenged, it was a wild, exhilarating ride that pushed and pulled him in so many directions he shouldn’t have had time to think, let alone pine for something he could never have. But he had fallen in love on those shiny, wooden floors, under bright lights, with thousands of screaming spectators, and a hoop and a net and an orange, dimpled ball.  Basketball was no longer a haven, not when his feelings for Aomine and Kuroko were all irrevocably intertwined with his love for the game.

 

“Kagami-kun, what are you thinking about?”

 

The softly spoken question made him jump about five feet in the air because he’d had no idea Kuroko had come up next to him while he wallowed in self-loathing.

 

“For fuck’s sake, Kuroko,” Kagami swallowed, heart nearly bursting out his chest, “wear a damn bell or something.”

 

Kuroko didn’t care for that. Kagami knew not because that calm face changed expressions, but because Kuroko’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly and the cool blue of those orbs turned absolutely wintry.

 

“I walked out of class with you, Kagami-kun. It’s not my fault you weren’t paying attention.”

 

Kagami tightened the grip he had on his bag, knowing what Kuroko said was most likely true.

 

“Whatever,” he grunted, carefully avoiding Kuroko’s too-knowing gaze.

 

“So,” Kuroko continued, not deterred, “what were you thinking about?” He moved closer, almost invading Kagami’s space. The warmth of his body, and the sweet, vanilla scent that seemed to always cling to him invaded Kagami’s senses. He could ignore it when they were on the court, the high he got from playing basketball helping to push it aside. When they were alone like this, though, he had no such escape. If it wouldn’t be so obvious, he would switch his bag from his right shoulder to the left, just to put some distance between them.

 

“I was thinking about the laundry I need to do when I get home.” The lie rolled easily off his tongue. He used to blush and stammer and had been an all-around terrible liar, but since he had realized his feelings for Kuroko and Aomine, he had become practically a pro at it.

 

“I see.” The tone of Kuroko’s voice was doubtful but he was much too polite to call Kagami out on it.

 

“Anyway,” Kagami said hastily in case Kuroko did decide to press him, “why are you walking this way? Your house is in the opposite direction.”

 

“Obviously because I am going over to Kagami-kun’s place today.” Kuroko said it matter-of-factly.

 

Kagami stopped right in the middle of the sidewalk and turned the meanest glare he could summon on the shorter man. “You are  _not_  coming over, Kuroko.”

 

Kuroko remained serene. “Yes, I am.”

 

Feeling his temper start to rise, Kagami slowly counted to ten. When he spoke again, it was through gritted teeth. “You are not coming over.”

 

“Why,” Kuroko’s pale hair glinted in the sunlight as he cocked his head to shoot Kagami a curious look, “did you leave your porn out this morning?”

 

His mouth opened and closed a few times like a fish that had been thrown out of water, which is exactly how Kagami felt right at that moment.

 

“I didn’t leave porn out!”

 

His voice was probably a little louder than it should be, but Kagami couldn’t believe that Kuroko of all people was talking about porn. It just didn’t fit with the image he had of his partner. Other pedestrians hurried around them, several throwing looks of distaste Kagami’s way. His face flushed with embarrassment.

 

To compound an already uncomfortable situation, the voice he least wanted to hear right then called out seconds before an all-too familiar arm was flung over his shoulder.

 

“Porn? This sounds like my kind of conversation. Who has porn?”

 

It was official. He’d obviously been Genghis Khan in his past life because only that could explain why the universe hated him so much.

 

“Nobody has any freaking porn, idiot,” Kagami shrugged out from under Aomine, hoping no one could hear the sudden pounding of his heart. He didn’t know why Aomine had to be so touchy-feely, but it damn near killed Kagami every time he did it. His scent and heat might be different from Kuroko’s and yet they were just as devastating.

 

“Aww, that’s too bad.” Aomine sounded genuinely bummed, and Kagami couldn’t help thinking for at least the thousandth time,  _Why do I even like this guy?_

 

“Yo, Tetsu,” Aomine stepped around Kagami to give Kuroko a friendly slap on the back. He was still in his school blazer and tie, something that shouldn’t have been the least bit sexy, but the way Aomine’s large, muscled frame wore it had Kagami forcibly tearing his gaze away.

 

“Aomine-kun,” Kuroko smiled slightly, though something unreadable flashed across his face.

 

“Um, this might be a stupid question,” Kagami began, only to have Aomine cut him off with a smirk.

 

“Coming from you, it’s bound to be stupid, right Tetsu?”

 

Kuroko elbowed Aomine in the side hard enough to elicit a loud, pained groan. Kagami felt the vein in his forehead start to twitch.

 

“My question is,” he resumed, doggedly ignoring the interruption, “why the hell are you here, Aomine? Your school is nowhere near here and neither is your house.”

 

“Obviously because I’m going to your apartment.” That Aomine gave him a look like he was an idiot for even asking, and said basically the same exact thing Kuroko had, was enough make Kagami see red. The ticking vein became a full fledged spasm.

 

“How many times do I have to tell you two that I don’t want you coming over all the time? Take a god damn hint already!”

 

He didn’t wait for a response. Adjusting his bag, he took off toward his apartment, hoping they would give up and go home.

 

Of course, they didn’t.

 

“We’ve gotten the hint, Kagami-kun, that’s why we keep coming over.” Kuroko caught up with him, which couldn’t have been easy because Kagami was nearly jogging.

 

“That doesn’t make any sense. If you have gotten the hint that I don’t want you two around, then you wouldn’t keep coming over!”

 

“It’s not what you have said, it’s what you haven’t. Isn’t that right, Aomine-kun?”

 

“Yup,” Aomine agreed easily, walking along with his hands in his pockets as if he didn’t have a care in the world. Hands that were too damn beautiful to break, otherwise Kagami would be tempted to do just that.

 

“What the fuck does that even mean?” Kagami was ready to pull his hair out.

 

Aomine just chuckled. “Chill out, Kagami. You’re going to bust a blood vessel or something.”

 

Kagami was seconds away from swinging his bag around and smacking Aomine in the head with it, but they had reached his apartment complex and the nosy old lady from next door was outside walking her poor excuse for a dog. He gave her a wide berth, even if the dog looked like it was on its last legs it still  _was_  a dog, and stomped up the stairs to his apartment.

 

He planned on unlocking the door and dashing inside, imagining the satisfaction of slamming it in Aomine’s smug face, but it didn’t happen that way. Kuroko did something that drew his attention and Aomine slipped right by him.

 

“Coming in.” Aomine practically shouted once he was inside.

 

“Dammit, Kuroko, don’t use misdirection to break into someone’s apartment!” Kagami snarled.

 

Kuroko was all wide eyes and innocence. “It’s not breaking in if you unlock the door, Kagami-kun.”

 

While Kagami tried to digest that, Kuroko followed Aomine into the apartment.

 

“Pardon me.” The ultra-polite greeting, coming on the heels of Aomine’s loud entrance, left Kagami with the urge to both laugh and cry, and if he did either surely the pair would see him for the crazy man he truly was. If he thought that might just finally get rid of them, he’d do it in a heartbeat. But they weren’t so easily beaten.

 

“ _Shit!_ ” The curse was low and vicious. Kagami slammed into his apartment, dropping his bag by the door and ripping off his school jacket. “Don’t expect me to feed you,” he barked as he went into his bedroom to change.

 

They didn’t follow. His one, small victory had been keeping Aomine and Kuroko out of his bedroom. He didn’t need the extra mental image of them and his bed together. Changing into a black t-shirt and a pair of gray sweats, Kagami stalled as long as he could. Stalling wouldn’t make the idiots disappear, however. Gathering his courage (he was a wild tiger, right?), he came back into the living area.

 

During his absence, they had made themselves right at home, both shedding their school uniforms. Their heads were close together and an unwelcome pain shot through him. They were so close, these men that he loved, their bond so strong not even time or distance or Aomine’s descent into bastardness could break it. You could call what Kagami felt jealousy, and it was, but what was he jealous of? That they shared something so profound or that he was excluded from that small circle of two?

 

“Kagami-kun, I want to eat  _omuraisu_.” Kuroko noticed Kagami and lifted his head.

 

“I said I wasn’t feeding you, dammit!”

 

He fed them.

 

Kagami justified it by telling himself since he had to eat, and didn’t want them staring at him while he did (though people often stared at him while he ate so he should be used to it), he might as well make enough for three. The  _omuraisu_ happened because he had to use up the eggs in his fridge before they went bad, or at least that was his excuse.

 

“Hey, where’s my ketchup heart?” Aomine complained as Kagami served the dish.

 

“This isn’t a maid café, dumbass.”

 

Aomine shuddered. “Thank god. The idea of you in a maid’s uniform is freaking traumatizing. All that hair under your arms and on your legs. It’s enough to make a person lose his appetite.”

 

“I’m not that hairy!”

 

“Here, Aomine-kun, I will write on your omelette for you.” Kuroko interrupted, grabbing the ketchup bottle and pulling Aomine’s plate toward him.

 

Face lighting up, Aomine practically rubbed his hands together. “Alright, Tetsu. At least someone understands how it’s done.” Aomine grinned like a maniac until Kuroko pushed the dish back to him. “Uh, Tetsu, why does my  _omuraisu_  look like Sadako wrote on it?”

 

Kagami looked down and, sure enough, the words “Go die, Aomine” were emblazoned in dripping red on Aomine’s omelette. It was the most natural thing in the world for Kagami to raise his hand and give Kuroko a high-five for his creativity.

 

“Nice one, Kuroko!”

 

Kuroko bowed his head slightly. “Thank you, Kagami-kun.”

 

“Bastards.” Aomine glared at them, but it didn’t stop him from digging in.

 

For a while, there was blessed silence, the only sounds chewing and forks scraping. Kagami could pretend he was alone, happily eating without the two thorns in his side. Naturally, Aomine had to disrupt the fantasy.

 

“You know, I’ve thought this before but you eat way too much, Kagami.” Aomine gestured at Kagami’s plate with his fork.

 

“Don’t use your fork to point, it’s disgusting,” Kagami defensively pulled his food in closer. “And I’m still growing.”

 

Snorting, Aomine murmured, “Yeah, growing sideways at this rate.”

 

“Do you come over just to piss me off?” Kagami tightened the grip on his own utensils.

 

Aomine grinned widely. “Why, is it working?”

 

A loud bang split the air. Aomine’s smile vanished and he looked daggers at Kuroko. “Ow! What the fuck was that for, Tetsu?” Clearly Kuroko had done something under the table.

 

“Aomine-kun, this isn’t the playground and Kagami-kun doesn’t have pigtails. You shouldn’t tease him so much.”

 

To Kagami’s surprise, two bright pink spots appeared on Aomine’s cheeks. “Shut up, Tetsu! I know that already.”

 

He felt like he was missing something important, but for the life of him Kagami could not understand what they were talking about.

 

When they were done eating, Kuroko helped Kagami clean up. He always did. Aomine, on the other hand, went back to lounge around on the sofa like he always did, as if he was the king and they were his servants. He also yelled annoying questions across the apartment. At this point, Kagami was sure the jerk did it on purpose.

 

“Kagami! I can’t find the remote.”

 

“It’s on the table right beside you, retard!”

 

“Kagami, where are your NBA dvds?”

 

“The same place they were last time you were here! In the case next to the TV stand.”

 

“Kagami, bring me a cookie.”

 

“I don’t have any freaking cookies!”

 

“Kagami—”                                                      

 

“Would you shut the hell up, already?” Kagami finally snapped. Kuroko just continued drying the dishes, seemingly unaffected by Kagami more or less screaming in his ear.

 

“Tch, you invite us over and don’t even have cookies. Are you always such a bad host?”

 

That did it. Kagami threw the dish towel on the counter and stamped back into the living room.

 

“I didn’t invite you over, jackass!” He practically screeched, hands fisted at his side.

 

“Oh, right.” Aomine lay sprawled out on Kagami’s sofa, elbow across the arm rest and cheek resting nonchalantly on his palm, like he didn’t have a care in the world. His blasé attitude just pissed Kagami off even more.

 

“I really hate you.”

 

Aomine stretched leisurely, the movement causing his shirt to ride up a little, exposing the hard lines of his abs. “No, you don’t.”

 

 _No, I don’t_ , Kagami thought despondently, eyes drawn to that flat stomach. It would make things so much easier if he could hate Aomine.

 

Kuroko came in, saving Kagami from replying to Aomine. “Kagami-kun, may I use your bathroom?”

 

Kagami tore his gaze away and glanced at Kuroko. “You don’t have to ask every freaking time. If you have to go, just go.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

He watched Kuroko walk away, knowing that the other man would still ask no matter how many times Kagami admonished him.

 

“You got a thing for Tetsu, huh?”

 

Head turning around so fast it almost gave him whiplash, Kagami stared down at Aomine in shock. “Wh-what did you just say?”

 

Aomine sat up, his previous laziness completely gone. “I’m a pretty observant guy. I’ve seen how you look at him. It doesn’t take a genius, which I am by the way, to see you have the hots for him.”

 

There was something in Aomine’s dark eyes, something dangerous, but Kagami couldn’t see it because he was still stunned by the bombshell the other man had just dropped on him.

 

“You, you’re crazy,” Kagami forced a laugh, hoping he didn’t look as sick as he felt.

 

“I don’t think so.”  He didn’t see Aomine move, but suddenly Kagami was airborne, falling forward onto the sofa. Aomine executed the kind of miraculous maneuver he often displayed on the court and Kagami was flat on his back, pinned to the cushions by Aomine’s slightly taller frame.

 

“What do you think you’re doing, asshole?! Let me up.” Kagami struggled, but part of him was happy,  _very_  happy, to be under Aomine. He had to get away before Aomine realized just how happy Kagami was to have him there..

 

“No,” Aomine replied succinctly, letting his weight settle deeper into Kagami. “I’ve seen how you look at me, too. I never knew it was possible to eye-fuck someone like that.”

 

All the strength fled from Kagami’s body. He threw an arm over his eyes to block out the revulsion he would surely see on Aomine’s face. “Is this some kind of punishment, then? You’re disgusted that another guy likes you so you want to beat me up or something? Well, go ahead, do your worst.”

 

It was all over. The hanging out, the basketball, even the arguments he enjoyed more than he cared to admit. Everything was completely ruined. He’d ruined it, just as he feared he would.

 

“You really are stupid, aren’t you?” Aomine grabbed Kagami’s wrist and jerked his arm away. The gaze he leveled on Kagami was fierce and burning. “Does this feel like disgust to you?” He did something with his lower body that caused their groins to press together.  What Kagami felt stole the breath from his body. Aomine was  _hard_.

 

“You get it now, Bakagami?”

 

“I—”

 

Aomine scowled. “For crying out loud, even being an idiot has his limits. So you won’t believe it unless I do something, huh? Well, that’s fine, ‘s not like I didn’t plan on doing this anyway.”

 

 _This_  turned out to be a kiss, and not just any kiss. Aomine’s handsome face took up Kagami’s entire vision as it moved closer and closer, until their lips touched. No, not just touched. Aomine didn’t simply touch. He took, he dominated, he devoured. His need and desire were transmitted in his kiss, flowing from it like an electric current that burned Kagami from the inside out.

 

Kagami reeled in shock, unable to truly comprehend the fact that Aomine Daiki was kissing him. Surely he was hallucinating. Surely he had finally gone batshit crazy from all the pent up anguish and want.

 

Aomine raised up, just a little. His lips were wet and swollen and so very red. “Don’t just lay there like a dead fish, Kagami. Kiss me back.”

 

He slanted his mouth back over Kagami’s before the redhead had a chance to catch his breath much less say something. Kagami’s entire body tightened and this time, when Aomine’s tongue slid across his, he responded. Of their own accord, his hands flew up, thrusting into Aomine’s dark hair, pulling the other man closer. It was a heated, urgent kiss. When he sucked on Aomine’s tongue, he was rewarded with a low moan that vibrated across his lips, a sound that travelled all the way down his body and seemed to wrap itself around his dick.

 

“Aomine-kun, we agreed to wait until Kagami-kun was ready.” Kuroko’s rebuking voice pierced the sexual spell binding Aomine and Kagami. They were both breathing heavily when Aomine broke away.

 

“Dammit, Tetsu, if we wait for this Bakagami to understand everything, we’ll be old men with raisins for balls.”

 

"Don't be disgusting." Kuroko walked into Kagami’s line of sight. There was a light in his blue, blue eyes that Kagami had never seen before. “Kagami-kun, are you in love with me?”

 

Kagami looked down. “Yes.” His voice was uncharacteristically soft.

 

“But you love Aomine-kun, too.” Not a question but a statement. Kagami could only shrug helplessly, still averting his gaze. Kuroko touched his chin, gently forcing his head up. “It’s alright.”

 

“How?” he asked hoarsely. “I’m in love with the person I consider my best friend and in love with the person I consider my greatest rival. In what universe could it possibly be alright?”

 

“The one where they love you back.”

 

“Ugh, this mushy stuff is harshing my boner. Let’s just fuck already.” Aomine sat up, casually adjusting the fly of his jeans. Kuroko took the opportunity to reach out and slap him on the back of his head. “Ow, shit! Stop hitting me, Tetsu.” He gingerly rubbed the spot Kuroko hit.

 

“Stop being an ass and I won’t have to hit you.” Kuroko hardly ever swore, so when he did you knew he meant business.  Aomine must have known this, too, because he swallowed hard.

 

“Yeah, fine, whatever.” He turned back to Kagami. “Look, alright, I admit it. Somehow, you made me fall in love with you, you bastard. That’s why you have to take responsibility and let me fuck you.”

 

 _Smack!_ Kuroko belted Aomine again. “Dammit, that freaking hurts!”

 

“There would be no point if it didn’t.”

 

Kagami looked back and forth between them, and then he burst out laughing. He couldn’t help it.

 

“Geez, I can’t believe I spent all that time worrying over you two,” he hiccupped, tears streaming down his face. “You two are just as screwed up as I am.”

 

“Then that makes us perfect for each other,” Kuroko’s lips curved in a rare smile. Aomine just made a gagging noise that abruptly ended when Kuroko lifted his hand threateningly. “Kagami-kun, why do you like that thing?” He gestured at Aomine instead of hitting him again.

 

Kagami smiled, the first real, free smile he’d allowed himself in a long time. “Y’know, I was just asking myself that earlier.”

 

“Hey! I’m right here, assholes.”

 

“I’m the much better choice.” Kuroko’s face was completely blank.

 

“Definitely.” Kagami nodded.

 

“Seriously, right fucking here!”

 

 With a dramatic sigh, Kuroko leaned over and patted Aomine on the head. “Well, I guess he has his good points.”

 

“Tetsu, I’m gonna kick your ass.” Aomine swept his arms back but Kuroko managed to evade him.

 

“You deserve it, trying to make a move on Kagami-kun when I wasn’t around.”

 

He had the grace to look guilty at that. “It’s not my fault! Kagami was looking so weepy as he watched you walk away I had to do something.”

 

It was Kagami’s turn to sit up with a scowl. “I wasn’t weepy!”

 

Apparently Kuroko believed Aomine’s ridiculousness because he stepped between Kagami’s legs and placed his palms on either side of the bigger man’s face. “Kagami-kun, everything is alright now. Can I kiss you?”

 

He felt his face heat. “You don’t have to ask, stupid.”

 

With amazing tenderness, Kuroko pressed their lips together. He could feel Aomine’s eyes staring at them, but it didn’t matter. Kuroko tasted as sweet as he smelled, his tongue was soft and his mouth was warm. Kagami thought he knew how kissing Kuroko would be. He’d imagined it enough. But none of his fantasies had been like this. Kuroko quickly took control, leading Kagami’s tongue where he wanted it. He was just as aggressive as Aomine, just as dominant. Kagami could only surrender, giving himself up to the sensations Kuroko roused.

 

“I love you, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko breathed once their lips separated.

 

“I kinda,” Kagami had to clear his throat, “I kinda got that.”

 

“Good, now that everything is settled, let’s go to bed.” Aomine interjected, totally ruining the moment. Kuroko’s face darkened. His fist flew, but Aomine crossed his arms over his head in anticipation. “Hah! Not this time.”

 

Faster than one of his miracle passes, Kuroko reversed course and jabbed Aomine in the stomach instead. “Dammit!” The bigger man wheezed and hunched over.

 

Kagami was just glad it was Aomine instead of him. He’d been on the receiving end of Kuroko’s anger before. That small body packed one hell of a punch.

 

“You keep saying that shit, but do you even know how to have sex with a guy?” He asked once Aomine could breathe normally. He was starting to accept that this was real, that his feelings weren’t just accepted but reciprocated. It felt pretty damn awesome.

 

Aomine looked at him, eyes narrowed. “It can’t be that different from screwing a girl, right? And, wait, do you know how to have sex with a dude?”

 

“Yeah, I mean, America’s not like Japan.” Kagami shrugged. He’d known he had liked guys for a long time. Of course he had experimented some.

 

“For some reason, that pisses me off.”

 

“Please,” he had to snort, “I doubt you’re a virgin, you and that big boob fetish of yours.”

 

“That’s different. They were girls.”

 

“How is it different? Kuroko, listen to him,” Kagami glanced at Kuroko, but the expression on the other man’s face had him retreating as far back into the sofa as he could.

 

“I’m sorry, Kagami-kun, but I’m a little upset myself. I don’t like the idea that someone else has seen your cute side.”

 

“Wait, that kind of sounds like you think I’m the bottom or something.”

 

“That’s always been my intent.” “Of course.” Kuroko and Aomine spoke at the same time.

 

While Kagami tried to digest this revelation, Aomine exchanged a look with Kuroko. “I guess we’ve found something else besides basketball to agree on, huh, Tetsu.” Kuroko nodded.

 

“Dammit, don’t I have any say in this?”

 

“No.” The other two were once again in unison.

 

That’s how Kagami found himself on his bed, naked and riding the thin edge between pleasure and pain. Aomine lay under him, in him, strong fingers digging into his hips. Kuroko leaned across his back, also inside him, one hand curled around his shoulder, the other wrapped around his waist. Even in Kagami’s wildest, steamiest dreams, including the ones where he made love with both of them together, he had never imagined a dp. Especially not for their first time! However, the pair had argued and argued over who would do Kagami first, leaving him completely out of the discussion, until Aomine finally suggested this. Kagami had waited for Kuroko to hit Aomine again. To his horrified surprise, the smaller man readily agreed.

 

They made sure he was ready, of course. Wicked hands caressed and teased and searched out every sensitive spot on his body. Teeth nibbled and tongues trailed over his chest, his nipples, down his stomach, along his cock. Aomine had come prepared, and they took turns with the lube, fondling and stretching Kagami’s ass until he was a moaning, dripping mess. He hadn’t realized their intent until Aomine was already seated inside him. Kuroko came up behind him, lined up against his entrance, and pushed. It fucking hurt, and Kagami made sure they knew it, but underneath the pain was a dark pleasure unlike anything he had ever experienced.

 

“Fuck, I must be out of my mind,” he rasped when his mind and vocal chords were working again.

 

“No, you’re about to lose your mind,” Aomine corrected in that deep, husky voice of his, and then he  _moved_. And then Kuroko moved, and Kagami did indeed lose it.

 

Sometimes they rocked together, other times their strokes were out of sync, but through it all Kagami gasped and groaned and writhed between them.

 

“Yeah, fuck, just like that,” Aomine surged upward, plunging impossibly deep, the strong movement of his hips lifting both Kagami and Kuroko off the bed.

 

Kuroko panted in his ear, the warmth of his breath on Kagami’s damp skin was beyond sexy, and when a small hand reached around to pump his cock, Kagami felt the first stirrings of orgasm coil inside him. Sharp teeth bit down on the side of his throat and the coil became an unstoppable spiral. He gasped, overcome by pleasure so intense the edges of his vision went dark. Aomine let out a growl and even Kuroko made a rough, erotic sound. They moved faster thrust harder, jogging Kagami’s body between them as they fought for their own pleasure. When they bucked against him, each finding their own release, Kagami crested again, swept along with them.

 

He shouldn’t have been surprised that Aomine spoke first. While he and Kuroko struggled to catch their breath, the other man’s lips curved in a lazy, sated smile.

 

“Damn, that was hot. I didn’t realize you were so perverted, Kagami.”

 

“Sh-shut up, asshole,” Kagami managed to gasp out. “And get your dick out of me. It hurts.”

 

“You weren’t complaining a minute ago, right Tetsu?”

 

Kuroko didn’t respond. He slid out of Kagami and fell bonelessly onto the bed, eyes closed. “You’ve killed me, Kagami-kun.”

 

“I didn’t do anything! You both did it all on your own, dammit!”

 

One pale blue eye cracked open. “But you still enjoyed it.”

 

That may be true, but he was sure paying for it now. His ass throbbed like a son of a bitch. Aomine finally pulled out, too, and Kagami was startled to feel just a bit empty now that they both were gone.

 

He dropped his head onto Aomine’s shoulder and shook it. “What are we supposed to do now?”

 

Aomine’s arms came around him and Kuroko’s hand found his, tangling their fingers together.

 

“I’ve got a few ideas.” Innuendo dripped from Aomine’s voice.

 

“Stupid ones, no doubt,” he repeated Aomine’s earlier statement. Kuroko hummed in agreement, probably because that was all he could manage. His breath was already evening out and Kagami knew it was just a matter of time before the smaller man fell asleep.

 

“Whatever. I’m too happy right now to get pissed at you for calling me stupid. No more blue balls for me.”

 

Kagami was happy, too, so happy he couldn’t say it for fear of breaking down completely. Instead, tightened his grip on Kuroko’s hand, curled his other fist against Aomine’s chest, and let his eyes drift shut. He’d been scared for so long that he would never know true happiness again, but now he knew differently, knew what real happiness looked like. It liked just like this.

 

End

 


End file.
